1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the interconnection of optical fibers used in telecommunications, and more particularly to a portable tool used to splice optical fibers and install the splices in fiber organizers or trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fibers have now surpassed copper wire as the preferred medium for telecommunications. As with copper wire, it often becomes necessary to interconnect optical fibers, for example, during installation or repair. The present invention is directed to a portable station which may be used by the craftsperson to complete and install such interconnections. In this regard, a fiber optic "connector" often refers to a device which allows repeatable engagement and disengagement of the cable, while a "splice" typically refers to a device which is used for the permanent attachment of two cable ends. These terms should not, however, be construed in a limiting sense as used herein since the present invention is applicable to the installation of all classes of fiber optic interconnection devices.
The prior art includes large bench-top work areas (in buildings or mobile splicing vans) in which to lay out the equipment and tools necessary for splicing optical fibers, but this clearly requires significant space as well as access and permanently installed equipment. While one fusion splice manufacturer has provided support brackets that may position a splice tray behind the rear housing wall of the fusion splicer, this has not sufficiently eased the splicing operation in inconvenient locations, such as aerial terminals or closures, buried vaults, or rack-mounted patch panels. Fusion splicers also require a significant source of electrical power, which limits the applications in which a fusion splicer may be used.
The prior art also recognizes that it is generally desirable to minimize handling of fiber in order to reduce possible damage, and particularly to refrain from bending or twisting the fibers, which can induce torsional stresses leading to optical losses. The prior art has not, however, specifically addressed these concerns with respect to splicing techniques and the synergistic placement of splicing equipment. It would, therefore, be desirable and advantageous to devise a method and apparatus which positions splicing equipment so as to minimize development of torsional stresses, and which further simplifies the entire splicing operation in high-density, buried or aerial settings.